


Sinterklaas, O Sinterklaas

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor receives a very unexpected present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinterklaas, O Sinterklaas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the very lovely nietie who gave the prompt “Sinterklaas”.

"Connor Temple."

Connor sat up in his bed with a jerk.

The man before him was tall and plump, with a curly white beard and hair. He wore long red robes and a red hat with a cross on it, and he was sitting astride a white horse.

"I have a gift for you."

"Um?"

The man leaned down and handed Connor a book. Opening it he realised it was a decade's worth of future anomalies.

He went to thank the stranger, but he was gone.

"I don't suppose you've got next week's lottery numbers too?

Only silence answered back.


End file.
